


Sensitive

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dean Winchester Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Dean finds out how truly sensitive you are





	Sensitive

You let out a soft whimper as Dean moved his thumb across your clit, your head thrown back against your pillow trying to bite your lower lip to keep the noise down.

His mouth brushed against your neck causing you to moan even more. His thumb on your clit as he slid a finger inside of your heated core causing another moan to rip from your lips. “So responsive.” He said moaning against your throat causing you to grind against his hand. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

You whined as your head fell back against the pillow again as Dean’s fingers move in and out of your soaked entrance. Your fingers tangled into the blankets as Dean continued to work you towards your orgasm. You always had thought that Dean was too good for you when it came to this type of thing.

Dean nipped the juncture of where your should met up with your neck causing another moan to rip from your throat. His thumb rubbed your clit causing you to arch against his hand and grind against it. He let out a soft moan against your throat. “I’m going to make you cum baby and then I’m going to take you.”

You moaned softly. “Yes, Dean please.”


End file.
